


Feeling Blue

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to Slanted Light for her excellent beta reading of this ficlet.<br/>This is my reaction to the new, remastered dvds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blue

When Bodie arrived in the rest room, he wore a very long face.

“What’s up, sunshine?” Doyle asked. “You look like someone killed your favourite dog.”

Bodie didn’t answer, but he managed to look even more tragic and defeated. They were called for a briefing almost immediately, and the rest of the day was hectic, but, once the op had been wrapped up, Doyle, persistent bastard that he was, decided to get to the bottom of the problem. He invited Bodie for a pint at his place.

After some cajoling and an hefty intake of beer, he again asked Bodie what was bugging him, and Bodie finally relented.

“I’ve seen the surveillance tapes of that op, the one where we were babysitting that American politician. We’re on it, of course, and… and…”

“And?” Doyle asked, worried. Had Bodie seen something incriminating on the tapes? Hadn’t they been careful enough?

“And… Ray! Your eyes are BLUE on that tape! That’s impossible!”

“Eh? So what? My eyes _are_ blue, you know that!”

“No. Nononononono! Your eyes are GREEN! Greengreengreengreengreen!”

“Bodie-mate, I’m sorry to tell you - they’ve always been blue. Is it a problem? What gave you the impression they were green anyway ?”

“They are! They have to be! Green, I mean! If they’re not green, you’re no longer you!”

Bodie was so distraught that he turned abruptly from Doyle and ran straight (the only straight thing about him) into the doorjamb, head first. He fell on the ground in a very untidy heap.

Concerned, Doyle bent (one more bent thing about him) over him and checked his pulse. It was strong, but Bodie had definitely managed to knock himself unconscious.

He prised open one of Bodie’s eyelids, then the other, to check for concussion and verify that his pupils were the same size.  


They were. _But_ , Doyle thought, _this is strange. I thought his eyes were deeper blue, almost navy blue, much darker, not this lighter shade…_

The end


End file.
